D33p
Usually, wikis have Discord servers for the purpose to let their users hangout, chat, discuss, and so on. Our wiki has a Discord server, at the present. But did you know the wiki also had a Minecraft server? Yes, it did. Then what happened to it? Where is it now? It was so fun on the wiki's server rather than playing on Mineplex or Hypixel in those days. All until he had done it. A user named D33p existed during the early days of this wiki. He wrote very fair creepypastas, but nobody would even bother to read them. He started writing a bit of trollpastas, which were really funny and comic, but the admins and moderators deleted them. His dramapastas, too, were removed by the staff even though they were appropriate and great enough. One day, he posted a blog on the wiki which said that he needed some people to read his works. Not soon enough, people started to post ugly comments on him which taunted, mocked, and cussed him. D33p said that they should adhere to the wiki rules. But the moment the entire staff started making fun of him along with the people, he was extremely unhappy and internally broke. Most harassments came from the Owner. He felt like a loser. Being unable to bear this treatment continuously, he raged and cursed everyone and claimed thag he'd finish each and everyone off. Nobody has heard of him then. Then New Year came. A get-together on the wiki's server was announced. People came in large numbers to the server. They rejoiced and celebrated for a good time. Then suddenly after a while, the sky darkened, the soil's colour turned dark red, and the world transformed into a flat world. A lightning bolt struck the ground, and D33p appeared. With the aid of the lightning stick in his hand, he killed all players. When a player's character died in Minecraft by lightning, his/her computer would explode in real life, killing him/her. The staff were also killed. It was unknown how he was able to do this. When D33p came to the Owner of that server and this wiki, he killed him in the game first, then appeared to him in real life by coming through the screen of his PC, cut his body into pieces gruesomely, and then set it on fire. He left after he made sure every single piece of the Owner's body had completely burnt into ashes. The next day, the wiki got spammed with alot of trash, which explains why there is no creator at the present, why the wiki is now controlled by 6 admins, and why it is under heavy revamping. The wikia accounts of the players killed in the incident were unable to be found. This included the Owner's and D33p's account, strangely, as well. They possibly could've been removed somehow, but that seemed impossible. It could possibly be his ''mischief. The server's IP was removed from the wiki. The wiki was eventually abandoned. Then when someone decided to make a Creepypasta wiki for Minecraft, the name checking system said that there was already one, and soon he found it. Others got to it. It was still of trash. Some went on to create havoc. No staff were present to control the situation, so the man who found the wiki contacted Wikia, and the next thing that happened was that they appointed 6 admins to bring power. These are the admins you know today. They still work hard to bring justice and order in the wiki. Soon, Creepypasta Wiki noted this wiki as the original Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki. And so, a new era of the wiki, came into existence. Then what happened was much of a story. Now, you must be wondering how I know about this and why I'm telling you about this. Well, the answer's simple, my dear friend. I am D33p. ---- ''Author's note: Yeah, I know, it's a bit cliche 'cause I wrote this in 2015. Anyways, leave some feedback. Category:Creepypasta Category:H950sm Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Suicide Category:Entities